The present invention relates to a new bioadhesive pharmaceutical composition which makes possible the controlled release of active principles locally in the buccal cavity or systemically through a buccal (jugal or gingival), perlingual, nasal, vaginal or rectal mucus membrane. The pharmaceutical composition according to the invention ensures a more or less rapid release of the active principle and can remain attached for a more or less lengthy period of time to the buccal (jugal and gingival mucus membrane), perlingual, nasal, vaginal and rectal mucus membrane.